The Chibi Files: Babysitting, Gundam Style
by Little Ucchan
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Case 1 GWRW Crossover: 5 teenaged boys 9 hyperactive and adorable chibis ...............well, you can probably figure it out. Can the Gundam pilots survive their hardest assignment yet?
1. Chibi Potion No. 9

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing and Ronin Warriors belong to whatever company that licensed them. I do not own them in any way. I just write fanfic about them because they're soooo kawaii!!! ^_^ 

The Chibi Files: 

Case #1 – Babysitting, Gundam Style

By: LittleUcchan

Chapter 1 – Chibi Potion No. 9

"Ohayo!! Ro-chan!!" Rowen cringed behind the book he was reading at the infamous nickname. Looking slightly up from where he laid on the sofa (quite peacefully I might add), he recognized the person who had greeted him. 

"Ucchan, how many times did I tell you _not_ to call me that?" he asked the authoress/sorceress/witch/tormentor of men/whatever you would want to call her at the time.

"I lost count," she replied sweetly.

"That means that I've told you this before, right?"

"…Maybe."

"Then don't call me that!" Rowen yelled, getting up from his seat.

"But Ro-chan!! It sounds so cute!!!" she whined, her eyes becoming as big as saucers, giving Rowen the pleading look. Rowen raised an eyebrow and sighed, a big sweatdrop forming at the side of his head. 

"Fine. Just don't look at me like that," Rowen gave in, hoping that this would satisfy her. Sitting back down on the sofa, he picked up his book and continued to read from where he'd left off. He had assumed that the little vixen had left to do other mischief in the house, but apparently, the witch/sorceress (in training) had her sights set on Rowen.

"Ro-chan?" Popping up from behind him and wrapping her arms around the boy, Little Ucchan pulled out a small bottle and waved it in front of Rowen's face. With an evil grin, she asked, "You want to be my guinea pig today?"

Leaping to his feet with unnatural speed, he started to back away from her, as if that one question had immediately set off warning signals in his brain. Rowen hastily thought of an excuse to give her in order to save himself from apparent doom. "I…uh…I just remembered that I have to um…help the guys set up for today!! Yeah! That's it!! So I'm afraid I can't help you right now!" Fumbling with the doorknob, he finally got the cursed thing to open and left the room with a rushed good-bye.

Blinking in confusion, Little Ucchan sighed. She loses a lot of test subjects that way. It's better if she _didn't_ ask. At least they wouldn't be so hostile towards her. Then again, they wouldn't know about it, but that's beside the point. 

"Geez, just because I blew up the first floor once and made the house smell like rotten eggs for a week doesn't mean that all my other projects are disasters waiting to happen," she mumbled to herself, then perked up at a new idea. There _are_ eight other boys in this house. And five others were to arrive shortly. So there were plenty of people to try her new potion on. Grinning from ear to ear, Little Ucchan made her way to the kitchen, trying to decide which young man should she try for next.

***

"Mia-sama!!"

"Ohayo, Ucchan!!" The young woman was just finishing mixing the punch for today's luncheon. "Do you think you can help me out today?"

"Hai! Finally, somebody appreciates my company!" the young witch beamed.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked, setting the huge punch bowl down on the kitchen counter. 

"Well…when I greeted Ro-chan this morning…he ran away," Little Ucchan pouted.

"Um…Ucchan?" 

"Hai?"

"Did you um…you know…do something to him?"

"Eh? I only asked him to try out the potion I just made."

"Oh…I see…" she replied, and sweatdropped. That one sentence said it all. She couldn't really blame Rowen for running away. It could cost him his life if he didn't. Mia was just glad that Little Ucchan never asked her or Kayura to try out any of her little goodies. 

"See what?" She didn't get it. The older woman sighed and tried to think of a good way to tell her.

"Ucchan, I'd hate to tell you this, but the guys are never going to let you try out an experiment on them. Not since that 'minor' incident."

Her bottom lip beginning to tremble, Little Ucchan put on a sorrowful expression. "But…that's not fair!! Just because of one mistake I'm branded for life!!"

"Basically."

"So…the guys haven't forgiven me yet?"

"That's not it. They have forgiven you," Mia tried to explain in the best way possible. She didn't want to discourage the young trainee. She considered zeal a good thing…except that Little Ucchan has a bit _too_ much of it. "It's just that, they're a little more…cautious around you when you're working. You do get a bit…eccentric you know."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well, for starters…stop using the guys as play toys," Kayura replied, having overheard the question as she walked into the kitchen. "You're almost as bad as I was when I worked for Talpa."

"C'mon Kayura. She's not that bad," Mia defended the girl. "Just a bit mischievous at times."

"Damn! And I really wanted to try this out on the guys," Little Ucchan whined, pulling out the little potion bottle she had shown Rowen earlier. 

"What have to go there this time, Ucchan?" Kayura asked. Taking the bottle in her hand, she turned it over and over. There was no label on it, but it contained some kind of liquid that the young witch had concocted during her days of boredom.

Giggling to herself, Little Ucchan replied, "Oh, just a chibi potion."

Screaming in alarm, Kayura tossed the bottle into the air, trying to get the wretched thing as far away from her as possible. The glass container went soaring across the room, threatening to shatter on impact.

"The bottle!!" Mia screamed. 

"Mia? Is the food ready yet?" Anubis asked as he walked into the room at the exact moment that the bottle came flying at him. Instinctively catching the item, he was a bit surprised to be greeted by three very relieved faces. Looking from one face to another, he only got confused even more.

"Nubie-san! Thank you soooo much!!" Little Ucchan cried happily.

"What did I do?" he asked, still lost. He then looked at what he was holding. It was a small bottle without any label. "And what is this?"

"Ah! It's a new soda pop flavor! Do you want to try…" Kayura quickly silenced the troublesome little girl with a hand to the mouth. 

"It's nothing Anubis," she hastily replied.

"Here, let me take that," Mia offered and gently lifted the bottle out of Anubis's hand. "I'm done with the appetizers Anubis, but I won't be finished cooking lunch until later. Are you hungry already?"

"No. Not me. But Kento is," he answered.

"Surprise surprise," Kayura mumbled.

"Well we're going to set the appetizers up in the living room. You can call the guys in if you want. Heero and the others are supposed to be arriving soon anyway," Mia told him.

"Alright then," Anubis said. Taking one last look at Kayura and Little Ucchan (who was still unable to talk) he shook his head and sighed, walking out the door.

***

As soon as Kayura was sure that Anubis had left, she released her hold on Little Ucchan. Giving her a scornful look, she cried, "What were you thinking?! You were going to turn Anubis into a chibi?!"

"But he'd look so kawaii if he was!!" Little Ucchan cried with good cheer. Kayura sighed and placed her hand on her head. This girl was smart; otherwise she wouldn't be training as a sorceress and a witch. But Kayura questioned her mental state every now and then. Once in a while, Little Ucchan always got out of hand, especially when the guys were around.__

"That's true, but Anubis wouldn't like it," Mia reminded Little Ucchan. 

"And it might not have worked. What if he really got hurt? Then what would you do?" Kayura questioned her.

Her face drooping a bit, she turned her gaze away from Kayura's glaring eyes. Little Ucchan didn't really want to hurt the guys. What if it did backfire and Anubis was seriously injured? 

Feeling a calm hand on her shoulder, she turned to face Mia. She smiled warmly at the girl and placed the chibi potion back into Little Ucchan's hands. "Save it for another day, okay Ucchan? I know things will work out for you in the future, but for now, just keep this with you."

"You're too lenient on her you know." 

Mia gave Kayura a glare that told her to shut up. Turning her attention back to Little Ucchan, she decided to change the topic. "Why don't you help me out in the kitchen, like you said you were?"

Looking up and smiling, Little Ucchan nodded.

***

Sage walked into the living room, rubbing the back of his head. Playing tackle football against Kento wasn't one of his brightest ideas. Looking around the empty room, he realized that he was the first one back in the house. The Gundam pilots haven't arrived yet either. Heading for the kitchen door, he went in to see if the girls needed any help.

Upon entering, he noticed about six trays of snacks that lined up across the dining table. Four more were on the kitchen counter. Half of them, Sage was assuming, was for Duo and Kento. He sighed. Just when he thought that no one could rival Kento's stomach, Duo Maxwell entered the picture. 

Since no one noticed that he was in there, Sage spoke up to get their attention. "Do you girls need any help?"

Holding a stack of plates in her hand, Little Ucchan turned around to greet the newcomer. Seeing the familiar mop of blonde hair, she screamed in delight. 

"SAGE!!!" Throwing her hands up in the air in excitement, she immediately glomped onto him, hugging him tightly. 

Sage was too busy to notice the young girl's enthusiasm, and was instead watching intensely the fine china that went soaring through the air. He shut his eyes, waiting for the sound of crashing plates. But amazingly, all was still. Opening his eyes he fought the urge to laugh out loud at Kayura's show of acrobatics, balancing the delicate plates on whatever limbs she had available. 

"Sage, you came just to see me, didn't you?! I'm sooo happy!!" Little Ucchan exclaimed, oblivious to what just happened.

"Now hold on a minute!" Sage cried, finally realizing that she was clinging onto him. "I never said…"

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you!!" she cut him off, smiling happily. Sage sighed. She wasn't listening again. Like she ever really did whenever she was with him. Little Ucchan was always off in 'La La Land' every time she saw Sage.

"Sage?" Placing her arms around his neck, she pulled herself closer to him.

"W—what?" he stuttered, getting uncomfortable with Little Ucchan's 'familiarity' with him. 

Laying her head on his chest, she sighed. "Marry me."

"Eh?!" He couldn't even formulate any words for a decent argument and instead stumbled back a bit from the sudden question, or command. But Little Ucchan still had her arms locked around his neck. 

"M—marry?!" Sage was finally able to shout out after he managed a slight recovery. 

"We'd be so happy together Sage," she said.

"But—but—but—but—"

Looking up at the young man with sorrowful eyes, she asked, "What's wrong? You don't want to marry me?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean…um…"

"You don't like me anymore Sage?" Little Ucchan was at the brink of crying.

"That's not it. Of course I like you Ucchan."

"Then you _will_ marry me!?!? Oh Sage!! Thank you!!!" she cheered and hugged him even tighter. Sage was going to protest, when he felt a set of slender arms being wrapped around his waist from behind. 

"Alright that's enough Ucchan!!" Kayura cried from Sage's backside, having finally been freed from her undignified position, with the help of Mia. She began to pull the Ronin away from the bishonen-crazy young girl. 

"Stay out of this Kayura!" Little Ucchan yelled and began pulling in the opposite direction.

"It's time to let him go!!" she pulled even harder.

"No I won't!!" the authoress yelled.

"Ladies!! This is not tug-of-war!!!!!" Sage screamed at the both of them through clenched teeth as their fighting threatened to tear his bones out of their sockets. 

But both of them didn't seem to hear him. Neither of them could get the advantage over the other until a sudden idea came to Kayura's mind. "Ucchan…what about Trowa?!"

Hearing the Gundam pilot's name, she immediately let go of Sage, sending him and Kayura crashing into the kitchen counter with a loud 'bang.' 

"Trowa-sama," she spoke the pilot's name longingly as she clasped her hands together, her eyes turning into hearts. 

"Quite the two-timer, isn't she?" Kayura said from her dazed position on the floor.

"Sure is," Sage replied dryly.

***

As the two picked themselves off of the floor and Little Ucchan continued to dream about Trowa Barton, Mia lifted the punch bowl from the counter and handed it to Sage. "Can you take this out for me?"

"Sure," he said and took the bowl out of Mia's hands. He entered the living room where the other guys were probably waiting, walking right past Little Ucchan who was still staring off into space.

Scratching her head in bewilderment, Kayura walked right up to Little Ucchan. She got no response at all when she faced the girl and stared at her straight in the eye. She then waved her hand in front of Little Ucchan's face. Still nothing. Kayura snapped her fingers repeatedly, but nothing seemed to get through to her.

The young ancient sighed in frustration. No matter how tempting it was to just leave her there (not to mention how safe it would be) Kayura couldn't do it. But how was she going to get Little Ucchan out of her fantasy world? 

"Try this," Mia answered Kayura's unspoken question and whispered something into her ear. She looked at Mia questioningly and shrugged.

"Why not?" Inhaling deeply, Kayura cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, "Look!! There's Trowa!!!!" 

Snapping back into reality, Little Ucchan looked frantically from side to side, trying to spot the handsome bishonen. "Where!! Where!!" But the only ones in the kitchen were Kayura, Mia, and herself. And Kayura had this very smug look on her face. 

"Hey! That was dirty!" she yelled at Kayura, when she realized that Trowa wasn't there.

"It was Mia's idea," she protested.

"Um we'd better get the snacks out for everyone," Mia quickly changed the subject when she heard voices in the other room. "Kento might get restless." Picking up one of the trays, she headed out the door. 

"We'd better go Ucchan," Kayura told her, stopping at the dining table to pick up another tray. 

"Okay!" she cried and was going to follow suit when Kayura's next sentence made her stop.

"But put that chibi potion away first," she commanded firmly. "I don't trust you with that around."

"Aww…" 

"Put it away. Okay Ucchan? Let's try to have a 'normal' day today."

"…Okay," she reluctantly agreed and headed for the overhead cupboard where she had previously left the bottle to get the plates. Reaching out her hand to grab it, she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. The bottle was lying there, tipped over and empty. 

Looking down, Little Ucchan saw the cork that had sealed it before sitting on top of the kitchen counter. But the liquid that was in the bottle was nowhere to be found. She couldn't find where it had spilled. It's as if it had just…vanished.

"Um…Kayura?" 

"What is it?" she asked, a bit annoyed since she was halfway through the door already.

"You're not going to believe this but…" Little Ucchan didn't even finish her sentence. Kayura was immediately at her side, alarmed by her friend's tone. 

Kayura trembled in fear. All the color drained out of her as she examined the scene before her. "How did…when did…" She was having difficulty expressing her thoughts. There were so many questions roaming around in her mind. Questions that needed answers. But there was one that stuck out of the rest. One question that traveled through her brain and out of her mouth. "Where did it spill?!"

"That's what I'm worried about!" Little Ucchan cried. "It would have landed on the counter but…" There was nothing there. 

"Maybe Mia saw it and cleaned it up already." There was a slight pleading tone in Kayura's voice, praying that this was the case. That the potion was somewhere where it could not do any harmful damage. But there was no evidence to prove it. And neither girl would serve as a good eyewitness since both were 'preoccupied' at the time.

Mia reentered the kitchen to check on them, since they were taking their sweet time in leaving. "What's taking you guys so long?"

"Mia, did you happen to clean up a mess right here when that little incident with Sage occurred?" Kayura asked, pointing to an empty spot on the counter.

The girl shook her head. "No, the punch bowl was over there."

Kayura opened and closed her mouth several times in an attempt to speak but it seemed that she had forgotten how. Little Ucchan didn't even try to and stood there, allowing the information to slowly sink in. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Mia questioned, a worried tone in her voice. For Kayura _and_ Little Ucchan to react like this meant that something was seriously wrong. 

In an attempt to answer Mia's question, Kayura was able to shout out the only phrase that had entered her mind. "The chibi potion!"

Mia quickly put two and two together and raced out the kitchen door. Kayura and Little Ucchan followed but slammed right into Mia since she didn't even fully make it out the door before stopping dead in her tracks. She gasped out loud at the sight. 

Kayura and Little Ucchan circled around Mia to her sides in order to see what was going on. Little Ucchan rose both of her eyebrows, looking bewildered and at the same time amused, while Kayura had a look of dread on her face. 

"Oh no…" she whispered, her voice breaking. And then…the doorbell rang. The Gundam pilots had arrived.


	2. Surprise Welcome

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing and Ronin Warriors belong to whatever company that licensed them. I do not own them in any way. I just write fanfic about them because they're soooo kawaii!!! ^_^ 

The Chibi Files:

Case #1 – Babysitting, Gundam Style

By: LittleUcchan

Chapter 2 – Surprise Welcome

"Must we enter this madhouse again?!"

"Calm down Wufei." Heero spoke, having had enough of the pilot's rambling for the past hour.

"There's no way in hell that you are making me go in there!!!"

"Yeah right. You've been saying that this whole time and yet you're still here."

"Shut up Maxwell!!" Wufei cried out indignantly.

"I don't see why you are upset. The inhabitants of the manor are quite friendly."

"Friendly?!" He screamed, turning to face Trowa. "How about insane?!"

"Not all of them are," Quatre pitched in.

"Okay…not all of them are. But—but that……woman." All of them, excluding Trowa, cringed. Even Heero showed a slight reaction to the thought of that girl.

"She's not that bad."

Trowa's sentence pushed Wufei over the edge. "Not that BAD?! She was going to paint Nataku YELLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"With black happy faces," Heero slipped in quietly. That last incident was why the pilots refused to use their Gundams as a means of transportation to the Koji household. They didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

"So she's a bit…eccentric," Quatre agreed, walking up the patio to ring the doorbell. 

"She was just in a creative mood at the time. Ucchan is a really nice girl."

"Sorry Trowa, but your opinion doesn't count since the girl is head over heels in love with you," Duo reminded him.

"I guess you're right."

"Just make sure that she stays away from me," Wufei said, crossing his arms. 

"Then don't talk."

"What?!"

"She only threatened to paint Nataku yellow because you said something to insult her," Heero stated. "If you just let her be, then she won't bother you."

"That's why she leaves you alone, right Heero?" He nodded to Duo's question.

"I wonder, why they haven't answered yet," Quatre asked aloud.

"Don't worry about it. You know how rowdy that house gets." Walking up to the porch, Duo pressed his ear against the door. Raising an eyebrow, he could hear the sound of running accompanied by shouts and playful screams. _They'll never know we're out here with that racket!! Just what the hell is going on in there?_

With a mischievous grin he rang the doorbell. Quatre didn't think that anything was behind this act until he didn't stop pressing it.

"Duo!!"

"What?" he asked innocently after ringing the bell fifteen times.

Quatre sighed aloud. "Never mind."

***

"Shit!! They had to come at the worst possible time!!!" Kayura cried, glaring in the general direction of the front door.

"Okay, no one panic."

"KAWAII!!!!!!" Both girls turned to Little Ucchan and sweatdropped.

"Ignore her," Kayura replied dryly. Mia nodded.

"So what now," she pressed on, remembering the other guys.

"Okay. Kayura, you go and stall them." 

"What?! Me?!"

"You want to stay behind and handle this?!" Mia demanded, sweeping her hands out to the living room, which was quickly becoming a mess with all the new chibis (formerly Ronins and Warlords) running around. "And plus, you don't want Ucchan to go and stall do you?"

Kayura took one look at Ucchan and sighed. "Guess not."

Mia watched Kayura leave and then turned back to the chibis. _Geez, and I thought they were a handful as teenagers!!_ Surveying the damage, she thought quickly of an escape. "Okay, Ucchan you…"

"You are soooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuteeeeee!!!!!!!!!" Ucchan squealed and picked up Chibi Sage as he ran by.

"Ohayo, Ukyo-san," Chibi Sage greeted after he realized who had picked him up. 

Little Ucchan's eyes widened in delight. Turning to Mia, she smiled. "He called me 'Ukyo-san!' Oooooooooooh, he's so polite. Even when he's little!!!" she cried and hugged the chibi in her arms. 

Mia buried her face in her hand, letting out an exasperated sigh. _I should have sent Ucchan and kept Kayura._

***

"Such childish antics. It'd only be fitting if done by you, Maxwell."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean Wufei?!?!?!?!" Duo yelled.

"Just what it sounded like!!!!" he answered back, getting up in the pilot's face.

"Will the both of you please calm down," Trowa urged.

"This is what I meant by Wufei having to keep his mouth shut," Heero told Quatre who nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be a long day."

"You're telling me," another voice broke in from behind. All five stopped what they were doing to face the new person at the door. Quatre was the first to greet her.

"Ohayo, Kayura-san." Kayura smiled at the boy's politeness. _I'm physically younger then him and he still adds the 'san' to my name. I guess he's going by my real age._

"Ohayo," she greeted back, and then turned to the two boys that were fighting earlier. _Stall, ne? All right. Let's start with them._

"When do you guys NOT fight with each other? I mean, every time I see you two you guys are just going at it."

"He started it!!" Duo cried, pointing at Wufei.

"Childish."

"Say that again and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Wufei growled.

"I'll shove the stuck up attitude right down your throat!!!!"

"Bring it on!! I dare you!!!!"

"That's enough!!!" Both of them stopped immediately after hearing Quatre yell. The others remained quiet. 

Kayura smiled to herself. _Quatre might be a sweet young gentleman, but he can still command the others just as effectively as Heero can._

"We shouldn't be fighting right now. Especially since Kayura-san and the others were nice enough to invite us over for the day. So please, everyone just stop the fighting. This is embarrassing!!"

Duo and Wufei shied away from Quatre's words. Bowing their heads to Kayura, they both apologized. 

"You know Quatre, Cye has that same effect on the guys," Kayura commented, smiling at the thought.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"It's nothing really. Forget about it."

"I'm really sorry for their behavior," Quatre apologized. "They're usually not like this."

"Well. I'm going to warn you right now, Kayura," Heero stated. "Wufei doesn't want to be here."

"Can't really blame him," she murmured quietly.

"And I think Duo's just hungry." 

The boy supported Trowa's statement by nodding enthusiastically. Sniffing the air, he got a good whiff of the newly baked snacks inside of the manor. His eyes went wide as his lips curled into a gayish grin.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!" He screamed and ran right past Kayura and into the house. 

A second later, she was right on his tail. "Duo wait!!!!!! You can't go…"

Kayura came to a slow stop in the main living room, which was COMPLETELY empty. She blinked in confusion. No one was around. There was no sound either, other than the happily chewing Duo raiding the snacks on the table. 

"…in…here?" She finished her sentence quite unnecessarily.

"What's wrong Kayura?" Trowa asked as he walked in, followed by the others.

"Nothing," she replied. "Nothing's wrong."

Wufei crossed his arms. "Then why didn't you want us to come in?"

"Oh! Well, the room was a mess a few minutes ago. I guess Mia already cleaned it up," she lied. Well, it wasn't TOTALLY a lie. The room was ground zero when she had left. She just couldn't understand for the life of her how they managed to clean it up so fast.

"Hello you guys!" Mia greeted, walking in carrying a tray of drinks. "So glad you could make it."

"Good morning, Mia," Trowa greeted. Followed by a simple hi from Heero and Wufei and a muffled one from Duo, who was still eating.

"It's nice to see you again Mia-san," Quatre bowed.

"Same to you, Quatre-kun," she bowed back. "Would any of you like something to drink?"

"Oh yeah!!!" Duo cried out. 

Wufei rolled his eyes as Duo's childish manner as Mia set the drinks down at the coffee table. "Take whatever you like."

"Thanks Mia," they all said in unison, each of them taking a glass.

Kayura decided to take up her telepathic link with Mia in order to talk with her. With Heero and Trowa being as sharp as they were, they would have overheard about the situation.

Mia, that's not…

Of course it isn't she replied. It's down in the basement with Ucchan. She's trying to find an antidote.

She doesn't have one?! 

Apparently not.

Figures. So where are the munchkins?

Upstairs, at the farthest room away from here.

No way! How?

Mia smiled. Bribery can take you a VERY long way.

***

"Mmmmm. That was good!!" Chibi Kento cried after polishing off the last of his triple scoop double fudge sundae. 

Chibi Cale nodded in agreement, and then started giggling.

"Eh? What?" Chibi Kento asked, confused.

"Kento. Look in the mirror," Chibi Sage said with a contained laugh.

He blinked and then got up, walking to the dresser. Climbing up the chair, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"AHHHH!!!!" 

The other chibis burst out laughing as Chibi Kento stumbled backwards off the chair, landing with a 'thud' on the floor. 

"Why didn't you tell me I looked like that?!" He cried out, trying to wipe off all the chocolate and ice cream that covered the bottom half of his face.

"So what we do now?" Chibi Cye asked once everyone had calmed down.

"Well, Mia-san said that if we stay in this room and play nice, then she'll give us more ice cream!!!" Chibi Anubis smiled with delight. The other chibis had WIDE grins on their faces.

"Okay!! It's settled then!!" Chibi Ryo cried, standing up off the floor and acting all leader-like. "We'll stay in here and get more ice cream!!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!" All the other chibis yelled in agreement.

"…But, what are we going to do?" Chibi Sekhmet asked.

All the other chibis tried to come up with something. Looking around the room, all that was there was a bed, a few dressers, and a closet.

Chibi Dais began to pout. "We're in the guest room. There's nothing here!!"

Chibi Kento began to grin mischievously. "I know what we can do!!!"

"What?" 

He smiled again and reached his little hand into his overall front pocket, pulling out his armor orb. "Let's play Ronin Warriors!!!!"

"Oooh!! Oooh!!" Chibi Cale shot his hand into the air. "Can I be the bad guy?!?!?"

"Cale, you're always the bad guy," Chibi Rowen reminded him.

He sweatdropped. "Oh yeah."

"Let's play!!! Let's play!!!" Chibi Sekhmet jumped up and down.

"Wait you guys…"

Everyone turned their attention to Chibi Anubis, who was sitting Indian style on the floor. "Won't Mia-san get angry?"

"Why would she?" Chibi Sage asked.

"She told us to play nice, remember."

"We ARE playing nice Nubie!!" Chibi Dais cried.

"Yeah!! We're not gonna hurt nobody or anything like that," Chibi Ryo pitched in.

"But…"

"What?? Is lil' Anubis scared of getting hurt?" Chibi Sekhmet teased, sticking his tongue out at him.

Chibi Anubis got up in a huff, placing his little hands on his hips. "I am not!!!"

"Then are you playing?" Chibi Sekhmet asked.

"Of course!!" He cried, pulling out his armor orb.

"WAIT!!" 

Everyone looked at Chibi Cye. 

Chibi Cale sighed. "What now?!"

"Um…I need to use the potty."

Everyone sweatdropped. 

"I need to use the potty too!!!" Chibi Rowen cried, raising his hand.

Chibi Kento sighed. "Does anyone ELSE need to use the potty?"

Chibi Cale, Chibi Ryo, Chibi Anubis and Chibi Sekhmet all raised their hands.

"But didn't Mia-san say we have to stay in this room?" Chibi Dais asked.

"But this is an emergency!!!!!" Chibi Ryo cried. All the other chibis that needed to go nodded in agreement.

"I guess it's ok." Once Chibi Sage said that all the chibis ran out of the room and down the hall. The remaining three chibis had sweatdrops on the corner of their heads.

"They really need to go," Chibi Dais said. Chibi Sage agreed. 

"And my mama said it's bad to hold it in when you got to go," Chibi Kento spoke out loud, but then stopped dead as an intricate aroma started tickling at his nose. Sniffing the air rather loudly, his eyes beamed with delight when his brain registered what it was.

"Br—brownies!?!?!?!?!? Mia-san made brownies!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!"

He was out the door in a second followed by two very distressed chibis chasing him down the corridor.

"Kento no baka!!!" Chibi Sage screamed.

"We're supposed to stay upstairs!!!" Chibi Dais yelled. 

"Brownies!! Brownies!! Brownies!! Brownies!! BROWNIES!!!!!!!!"

Who knew that Chibi Kento could run so fast with the right motivation? But alas…he was tackled to the ground by Chibi Dais and Chibi Sage, all three of them skidding to a halt at the top of the staircase.

"You guys…" Chibi Kento groaned. "You're heavy."

"Do you want to get caught?!" Chibi Sage cried.

The boy began to pout. "I just wanted some of Mia-san's brownies."

"What was that?"

All three boys froze at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice coming from downstairs. They instinctively remained quiet, lying low to the floor so that they would not be seen.

"What was what, Trowa-kun?" the boys heard Mia answer the man.

"Eh?? Trowa-san is here??" 

Chibi Kento received two annoyed 'shhhhhhhs' for his outspoken question. He bit his bottom lip for talking so loud, but was thankful that no one downstairs had said anything.

Remaining still for what seemed like an eternity in the mindsets of three young chibis, they were able to make out the conversation downstairs.

"That noise…" Trowa said. "…it sounded like children." 

Only Heero noticed the two women tense when hearing his companion's words.

"Children?!?!" Kayura cried. "C'mon now Trowa. Since when did we open up a Daycare center?"

"Hmph. You'd think there was already enough chaos in this house."

"Be nice Wufei," Quatre reminded him.

"By the way…" Duo started, after finally satisfying his hunger (for now). "Where are the guys?? They knew we were coming right?"

"Oh who knows with them," Mia replied nervously. "They said they'd be back soon, but then again, something might have happened."

After having had heard enough, the three boys signaled to each other and carefully made their way back to the guest room. All the other chibis were there waiting, having had finished their "business" in the bathroom.

"Where were you guys??" Chibi Rowen questioned.

"Never mind that!! The Gundam pilots are downstairs!!!" Chibi Kento blurted out.

Exited chatter was exchanged between the boys as Chibi Kento's news sunk into their little heads. 

"Let's go play with them!!" Chibi Ryo cried.

"But why are they here??" Chibi Cye questioned. 

"I dunno…but they were looking for us," Chibi Sage said. "And Mia-san said we weren't here!!"

"Nani??" Chibi Sekhmet exclaimed. "But why??"

"Maybe they wanna start a fight with us. And Mia-san is trying to protect us or something," Chibi Cale growled angrily, pounding his tiny fist into this palm.

"But…we didn't do anything," Chibi Cye whined. 

Chibi Kento's face scrunched up into a scowl. "Well if they wanna fight, we'll give them one!!! Ronin style!!"

"Yeah!!" Chibi Cale yelled.

"Wait!!" Chibi Anubis cried. "Mia-san said to stay."

"Anubis!! This is a matter of honor!!" Chibi Ryo told him. "We must accept the challenge!!!"

"But what if they really just wanted to play with us and not fight us," Chibi Dais spoke.

"Mia-san would be mad," Chibi Rowen stated. "And you know what that means."

"No ice cream," Chibi Kento sulked. Chibi Ryo and Chibi Cale had similar looks of distress and disappointment on their faces as well. 

"Now what?" Chibi Sekhmet asked. "We're stuck again aren't we?"

The rest of the crew nodded, letting silence invade the room. Which is the worst thing that can happen to a group of kids. Being silent, and not to mention with friends, is a child's worst nightmare, forcing each chibi's brain to work overtime. 

Chibi Sage suddenly snapped his fingers, a light bulb forming over his blonde head. "I got it!!"

"What??!!? What is it?!??!" the others exclaimed. 

Chibi Sage only had a sly grin on his face, which slowly spread to each of the chibis as the plan began to unfold before them. 

***

"When's lunch?"

"Duo!!"

"Just kidding Quatre."

"Honestly Duo. Is that all you think about??"

"Of course not!!" he cried out defensively before letting loose a small grin. "I think of women too."

Wufei rolled his eyes, but then blinked in astonishment as a white blur ran into the living room and up the stairs. 

Heero eyed the tiger, as did the rest of the group, wondering why he was in such a hurry. A small grin formed at the side of the young man's lips, remembering the last time he had seen White Blaze. He didn't like Wufei that much, that was already firmly established. Not to mention that the fur ball wanted to use Duo's hair as a chew toy.

"Now what was that about?" Duo asked aloud. 

"I'd rather not find out," said Wufei. "The people living here get crazier by the day."

"Wufei!!" Quatre cried, but was silenced by Trowa.

"He might be on to something," he agreed. "Mia and Kayura are acting out of the ordinary. And…"

"And what, Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"…Ucchan isn't here yet."

"Isn't that a 'good' thing?" Wufei inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's right though," Duo pointed out. "She would have barged in here running to see Trowa. The fact that she's not is kinda disturbing."

"So you think they're hiding something?" Heero asked. 

Quatre sighed. "But what? What would they have to hide?"

"A lot of things," Duo answered. "Especially if you consider who we're dealing with."

The others nodded in agreement. It's been at least a year since both parties had their dreaded secrets revealed to the other. Given the fact that they had known each other longer than just that one year, it was difficult news to swallow…for both groups. 

"Legendary Ronins and former Dark Warlords," Trowa spoke softly. 

"Who knows what can happen with them." _Or with us for that matter._ Duo thought to himself, letting out a sigh. He had a bad feeling about this. Ever since he set foot in this house, there was something wrong. Well…ever since he got over his little hunger fest and had time to think of something else other than food did he realize it. _So now what kind of trouble are we getting ourselves into?_

Unfortunately, he didn't have any more time to ponder on the matter as he found himself staring into two dark chestnut colored eyes buried in the midst of black and white fur. 

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Duo's scream pierced through the eardrums of four very startled Gundam pilots. 

The boy jumped up in a panicked frenzy, ducking behind the nearest pilot (being Heero) and using him as a human shield. Heero, of course, wasn't too thrilled about this and was about to throw Duo off of him, but a soft nudge against his shin caused him to look down.

White Blaze was rubbing himself against Heero's leg in a friendly gesture. As if to say 'I'm glad to see you again.' He cracked a smile and crouched down to the tiger's level, ignoring the cowering Duo. Rubbing the tiger's head affectionately, he returned the unspoken greeting.

"I'm glad to see you too White Blaze."

"It seems that he remembers you Heero," Trowa said.

"Hopefully, he doesn't remember me!!"

"Pathetic."

Duo flinched at Wufei's voice. Getting up from the floor, he looked at the Chinese boy dead in the eyes, daring him to try anything. 

"Care to repeat yourself?" he asked in an icy tone.

With that, Wufei sat up from the couch and accepted Duo's challenge. "It's a sad day when the one who calls himself 'Shingami' is cowering before a mere feline."

"Hey!! I wouldn't talk if I were you!!" Duo cried out and pointed his index finger at his opponent. "You wouldn't be so confident if you had to go through what I did the last time we were here!!!"

"He's right Wufei," Quatre interrupted. "I mean, you weren't drooled on."

"Don't remind me!!" Duo shuddered.

 "You couldn't possibly imagine how Duo feels right now. You were only dragged around the backyard, used as a scratching post, ripped to shreds countless times…" Trowa started to list down what had happened on the last time they were here, counting on his fingers each event dealing with the tiger and Wufei. "…thrown into the lake, not to mention against other heavy blunt objects…"

"Okay okay," Wufei held up both his hands in defeat. "I get your point."

Heero decided not to get involved in this, instead drawing his attention to the tiger. He blinked when he noticed the loose yellow yarn wrapped around the animal's neck. _What's this?_ He asked himself, pulling at the yarn, which easily came off. Attached to it was a folded piece of paper.

"What you got there, Heero?" Duo asked curiously, peeking over the pilot's shoulder as he unfolded the paper. 

The boy showed no emotion in reading the note, but Duo on the other hand, couldn't contain himself. Snatching the paper out of Heero's hand, he reread it over just to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"What is it Duo?" Quatre inquired. 

"A note?" Trowa wondered.

Wufei's patience was wearing thin, especially with _that_ boy. "Just read it Maxwell!!!"

"Okay okay," Duo finally replied. "It says…'please come to the guest room upstairs.'"

"Is this a joke?" Wufei asked, slightly amused.

"The writing, seems like that of a five year old," Heero stated with his usual flat tone, absently stroking White Blaze. His mind was slightly confused, however. _What did it mean?_ He didn't like it when he didn't know what was going on. It unnerved him. But of course, it would rarely show through his actions that he was in the least bit disturbed.

"And I heard children upstairs earlier," Trowa said thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it. When we were waiting at the door, I heard a lot of playful screaming and running inside," Duo added. 

Wufei snorted in disgust. "So they're babysitting. Big deal."

"But why would they hide it?" Quatre questioned. "It doesn't make sense."

"Well, one way to find out!!" 

"What are you going to do, Duo?" Trowa asked before he had a chance to escape.

"What does it look like?" he asked, holding up the note in between his index and middle finger. "I'm going to the guest room."

"Shouldn't we consult Mia-san about this?? It's her house after all. We shouldn't…"

"Aw c'mon Quatre!! I'm just gonna look. I'll be back before they even notice that I'm gone," Duo reassured him. "Besides, they're with…Ucchan."

The blonde sighed in defeat. Mia and Kayura had gone down to the basement to talk to Ucchan for some odd reason. God knows how long that's going to take. 

Duo smiled when Quatre didn't say anything. "See ya!!" he cried and ran up the stairs. 

He wasn't even gone for a minute when Duo's deafening scream rang all throughout the house. The other four pilots were up the stairs in seconds, followed by White Blaze and the three girls who were quietly chatting in the basement.

Heero was the first to arrive at the scene, although what he saw made him want to run back down the way he came. He backed up an inch or two, not knowing what to do (which was a first). 

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were the next group to arrive, each having different reactions to the situation. Trowa had no reaction, although he was debating in his mind whether to remain silent or start laughing. Quatre blinked…and blinked…and blinked. He was certain that he could _not_ be seeing what he saw. Wufei was the first to speak. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" 

***

Chibi Kento stared at the body lying face down on the floor. Reaching out a careful hand, he poked the pilot in the head a couple of times. 

"I think…he's napping."

"He can't be napping," Chibi Rowen said as the rest of the chibis crowded around Duo. 

"And why not?" Chibi Kento asked from where he sat Indian style on the teenager's back.

"Look," the blue hair boy pointed to Duo's head. "There's a lump."

Chibi Sekhmet cringed. "Ouch. That one must hurt."

"But it was his fault!!" Chibi Cale cried.

"Yeah!!" Chibi Ryo agreed, but then wondered out loud. "But why would he hit his head against the wall on purpose??"

"Who knows," Chibi Dais said. "Grown-ups are weird."

Rushed footsteps made their conversation short as the chibis realized that they weren't alone anymore. Looking up in unison, they didn't know what to say when _all_ of the grown-ups were suddenly upstairs and staring at them.

The Gundam pilots were in shock, in their own respective ways. And Wufei was in hysterics. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" he screamed. 

"Those are…they're not…" Quatre stuttered, unable to complete his question, which he knew to be true. But at least Wufei and Quatre _could_ talk. Heero and Trowa remained silent. Not really because they chose to, but more so because they were confused as hell. 

The chibis were ignoring the pilots though, and instead were looking cautiously at the three women behind them. Surprisingly though, they didn't look mad. More shocked and in worry…about the pilots that is.

Kayura was the first to give in and decided to tell the truth. "You guys were wondering where the others were and so…"

"Those are…those are the Ronins??? And the Warlords???" Quatre cried out in surprise.

"Yup," came Kayura's reply.

"But…but…they're…" 

"They're CHIBIS!?!?!?!?" Wufei finished for Quatre. He seemed more frightful then the time that Little Ucchan came out with the bucket of yellow paint and headed straight for his beloved Nataku. 

The others watched as Wufei promptly fainted on the floor, twitching here and there.

"Um…" Chibi Kento quietly raised a hand to get their attention. "Are…are we in trouble?"


	3. The Mission No One Wants To Accept

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing and Ronin Warriors belong to whatever company that licensed them. I do not own them in any way. I just write fanfic about them because they're soooo kawaii!!! ^_^ 

The Chibi Files:

Case #1 – Babysitting, Gundam Style

By: LittleUcchan

Chapter 3 – The Mission No One Wants To Accept

"Trowa-kun!!!" 

Little Ucchan, having had belatedly spotted Trowa among the spectators crowded around Duo's (and additionally Wufei's) prone bodies on the floor, had rushed to the pilot and glomped onto him, as she normally did on any other day. The sudden outcry and scene that followed was out of place to say the least, but successful in loosening the tongues of everyone who suffered from shock after seeing the gang of chibis. Especially Kayura's.

"Now is NOT the time for that!!!" she screamed, stomping up to the pair. 

Promptly sticking out her tongue at the woman, Ucchan refused to let go of Trowa. The latter having had returned to his normal, calm self (even though it seemed that there was no outer change to his demeanor to begin with).

"Kayura…"

A cold shiver instantly ran down her spine when Heero spoke her name. Even though there was no change of tone in the manner in which he spoke to her, Kayura could feel some slight string of emotion within him. Most likely annoyance. 

"Explain how this happened," Heero demanded.

"Well you see… what happened was…" She blinked back confused eyes, stopping her explanation before it even began and instead focusing her attention on the scene behind Heero.

Having had seen her sudden switch of interest, he too turned around, along with the remaining teenagers who had been paying attention to them. 

Mia, in the midst of all the confusion, had stepped up to the group of chibis scattered around the first unconscious pilot. With a stern look on her face, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, lightly drumming her fingernails against her sleeve sweater.

"We didn't do it!!" Chibi Kento immediately cried out, as if conditioned to do so whenever an adult would give him that stare.

"That's right!! We're innocent!" Chibi Cale pitched in, although his outcry seemed to make Mia more suspicious, considering whom it came from. 

"Mia-san, it's the truth!" Chibi Anubis said. 

"Yeah! Duo went inside. Saw us. Screamed. Backed up. Banged his head. And fell on the floor," Chibi Rowen informed her of the chronological order as to how Duo had come to lie unconscious on the floor. 

Upon hearing that statement, she quickly moved her hand over her mouth in order to hide a smile that was starting to form. _That sounded like something Duo would do. _

"Mia-san, you have to believe us!" Chibi Ryo pleaded. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

Regaining a firm disposition, she took time to look at each chibi, seeing if any of them would crack under her gaze. And all remained as innocent as angels. Especially Chibi Cye. The shyest and most saint-like of them all. Who would _always_ tell the truth. 

Smiling to herself, she asked, "Cye, is this all true?"

The spotlight was suddenly focused on the young boy as he shied away from all sets of eyes staring at him. Chibi Cye never did well under pressure, and this case was no exception. 

"Well… everything they said was true," Chibi Cye spoke softly, shifting his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 

"Did everyone stay in the room?" Mia inquired.

"Well yes, except to go to the bathroom."

"But it was an emergency!!" Chibi Sekhmet immediately interjected. The other chibis nodded in agreement. 

"That's fine," Mia told them with a smile. "I understand."

"So… you're not mad?" Chibi Sage asked cautiously.

"Not at all," she smiled again. "Duo stumbling into the room was clearly by chance since none of you knew that he and the other pilots were here, right?"

"Yup!" Chibi Cye cried with good cheer. "We didn't know until Sage, Kento, and Dais told us they were downstairs."

"CYE!!"

Chibi Cye immediately covered his mouth with both hands, but the damage has already been done. Smiling knowingly to herself, Mia eyed each chibi carefully. Chibi Sage, Chibi Kento, and Chibi Dais in particular.

The jig was up. 

"C'mon. Out with it," Mia demanded, looking at the trio. "Why were you three near the staircase?"

In unison, Chibi Sage and Chibi Dais both pointed at Chibi Kento who blinked back in shock after easily being betrayed by his friends. 

"Hehehe," the boy laughed nervously, fiddling with the straps of his overalls. But after Mia's unchanging glare began to turn him inside out… he cracked. 

"Okay!! I smelled brownies! So I went out to go get some," Chibi Kento confessed.

"And we went out to stop him from getting us in trouble," Chibi Dais added with an affirmative nod from Chibi Sage. 

"Alright," Mia said, quite satisfied with their replies. "And about Duo?"

It was Chibi Kento's turn to use the accusation finger, which was automatically directed at Chibi Sage. "It was his idea."

Shooting Chibi Kento a nasty glare, Chibi Sage tensed when Mia had directed her attention to him.

"Sage… " Mia began, giving him a stern look. 

"We… we just wanted to play, Mia-san" Chibi Sage stuttered, looking down at the floor. "So… we gave White Blaze a note to give them, asking them to come upstairs."

"… Gomen nasai, Mia-san," Chibi Sage apologized, as with the rest of the group who bowed their heads humbly. 

Taking in a slow deep breath, Mia sighed, letting her lips curl up into a soft smile. Walking up to Chibi Sage, she rustled his hair lightly, causing him to look up. "It's alright now. I'm not upset with any of you."

"That's right. You guys shouldn't look so sad," Kayura pitched in and then added, looking at the three remaining Gundam pilots, "It's just that… we were trying to keep you guys a secret."

"But why?" Chibi Cale asked.

"It's hard to explain," Kayura laughed. "You don't have to worry about that right now." 

"So…" Quatre began, wanting to confirm what he could already see with his own eyes. "Those are really the Ronins and the warlords?"

The girls, aside from Little Ucchan, nodded. Ucchan was _still_ glomped onto Trowa, who was, for no apparent reason, keeping track of how long she had stayed glued to him. _Five minutes so far. _

"Eh? Quatre-san, you don't remember us?" Chibi Ryo inquired. 

"Of course I remember you guys," he replied, not wanting to somehow offend the little boy. "It's just that… you changed. So I almost didn't recognize you."

"But you recognize us now right?" Chibi Ryo asked.

"Of course I do," Quatre replied with a smile. 

A small 'ahem' from Heero's direction caught Quatre's attention. Looking back at his companion reminded him of the situation they were in. It was about time that they find out what's been going on. 

"Mia-san. Kayura-san," Quatre addressed them both. "What happened? How did they become chibis?"

He watched as they exchanged glances and then looked directly at Little Ucchan. That small gesture had caused numerous reactions among the three pilots. Heero had groaned inwardly, knowing already what must have happened and not desiring to learn anymore. Trowa had sighed to himself upon realizing that this was all Ucchan's doing. And Quatre had a sweatdrop on his head, contemplating on how ironic it was that she inevitably caused all problems that seem to happen in this house. 

"Will this require a long explanation?" Trowa asked.

"Actually, it's quite simple!" Little Ucchan cried, smiling up at Trowa. 

Kayura sighed and then looked down at Duo and Wufei. "But before we go into that, I think we should deal with them."

Heero nodded. "I agree."

***

"Man!! Why are we always left out of the fun?" Chibi Kento yelled with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I dunno," Chibi Cale shrugged. "That's grown ups for ya."

Mia had told all nine chibis to stay downstairs in the living room, away from the conversation that she was going to have with the Gundam pilots. Kayura had questioned her decision of leaving all of them alone downstairs, but she had assured the young ancient that, due to the previous incident with Duo, they'll behave.

"They don't want to have me scold them again," Mia had said. Kayura had to agree.

While Kayura and Mia had been tending to the chibis, Quatre and Heero had moved both Duo and Wufei into the guest room (former play room of the chibis) without the help of Trowa. Little Ucchan _had_ let go of him earlier, but she was now clinging onto his arm. 

Heero decided to let them be and didn't ask Trowa to help Quatre while he was effortlessly dragging Duo across the floor to the nearest bed. Trowa, of course, understood this. He figured that, with Ucchan close behind, he'd unwillingly cause young Winner more trouble. 

Quatre had managed on his own. He was able to get Wufei into the room just as Kayura arrived to lend him a helping hand. Soon after, Mia had entered the room, closing the door behind her. She paused, and then started to explain the situation.

***

"So that's what happened," Trowa said, more to himself. "And the antidote?"

"Ucchan's working on it," was Kayura's reply.

"And how is that going?" he asked, looking down at the girl that stayed latched onto his arm. 

She looked up and then fiddled with Trowa's sleeve before answering. "Well, it might actually take me all day…"

"That's a good sign," Quatre said. "To already come up with a cure in only a day's time."

She sweatdropped. "You didn't let me finish Quatre-kun. It'll take me all day to find the formula."

Quatre was ready to drop dead on the floor, but Kayura held him up firmly when she saw him begin to slip. 

"All day?" he asked unbelieving. "Did you lose the formula?"

"Well…"

"Not at all Quatre-kun," Kayura cut in and then glared at Ucchan. "She didn't have it written down to begin with."

This time, Heero and Trowa slightly wavered as the news struck them dead on. Quatre fell promptly on the floor. 

"Hey! It was a test run okay!!" Little Ucchan cried. "I didn't think it was really going to work so I didn't bother to document it!"

"How are you going to find the formula?" Trowa asked. 

Looking up with her eyes, Ucchan searched back through her memory as to what she needed to do. "Well I have the punch in the basement. So all I need to do is break down the solution to find out the amounts and then reconstruct it to make sure it's the right one. That should take me a day if nothing goes wrong." 

Mia sighed heavily at that last sentence. Something _always_ goes wrong. She estimated that it would take her a week at the earliest. 

"And then you'll need to find a formula that would cancel the potions effects," Heero reminded her. Little Ucchan nodded. 

"And God knows how long _that_ will take," Kayura muttered.

"So the question remains," Quatre said, having recovered from his fall. "What do we do now?"

A soft groan from one of the beds had caught the group's attention. Wufei stirred under the covers, slowly opening his eyes to the dim light of the room. He looked around to get his bearings straight, and then sat up with a relieved smile. 

"I had the strangest dream that there were chibi Ronins and warlords all around me. Now isn't that cra—"

"Mia-san!!" Chibi Rowen yelled, suddenly opening the door to the guest room. "Anubisu is crying!"

"What happened?!" she immediately asked.

"We were playing Ronin Warriors and Sekhy hit him over the head," Chibi Rowen reported. Mia then rushed out of the room with Chibi Rowen close behind.

The remaining teenagers had sweatdrops on their heads. Kayura slowly looked towards Wufei and sighed. The young man had thrown the covers over himself upon seeing Chibi Rowen and laid there huddled beneath the blankets. 

"Oh boy," Kayura muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"Wufei…"

"No! No way!" he cut off Quatre, his voice muffled because of the layers of cotton lying over him. "This is some kind of nightmare!"

"Wufei calm down," Trowa said. "This is no time to panic."

"This is the perfect time to panic!!"

"Does he have Chibiphobia?" 

"Ucchan…"

"I was just asking."

The group watched as the 'lump' known as Wufei sunk lower into the bed.

"I seriously think he's Chibiphobic."

"Ucchan…" this time more irritated.

"What??"

While all of this had been taking place, White Blaze had been watching quietly from a corner in the room. He couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. He only wished that it was over so he could spend time with his two favorite human companions, Ryo and Heero.

But Ryo had, for some reason, become a child, and Heero was preoccupied at the moment. What was a tiger to do? Even he could suffer from boredom. That is… until he spotted a long rope of brown hair dangling for the side of one of the beds. If tigers could smile, that's exactly what White Blaze was doing right now. 

Casually getting up from his resting spot, he strode over to the side of the bed and *CHOMP* bit onto Duo's braid and started pulling. Only Heero had noticed what the tiger was up to and, instead of doing anything about it, positioned himself so no one else could see the tiger. 

About a minute later, not being able to take the repetitive dull pain that was pulling at his head, Duo had woken up with a grunt. He turn to the side to see again the same pair of dark chestnut colored eyes settled in a mane of black and white. Only this time, the furball was chewing on his hair.

With a scream even _higher_ than the first two, Duo lunged out of bed and fell on the floor once White Blaze decided to release his braid. A split second later, he was jumping up and down in pain as he clutched the back of his head. Apparently, he landed on the bump from his previous accident.

This continued onward for a while with Duo mumbling countless profanities as he continued to dance around the room. But he stopped in a minute or so. (The dancing. Not the cursing.)

"Talk about a rude awakening," Little Ucchan said. 

"Shit! That tiger was chewing my braid again!!" Duo yelled, his focus of attention now on his precious hair instead of  his aching head. Stroking his hair caressingly, he began to sulk. "This sucks!"

"It's going to get worse."

Kayura's statement had succeeded in confusing the young man. _Worse?_ And he already thought that today was going bad. But then, he recalled the reason he had slipped into unconsciousness in the first place.

"The guys aren't really chibis are they?" he pleaded, hoping his mind was playing tricks on him. 

"Nope!" Kayura cried. "They accidentally drank Ucchan's chibi potion and…"

"And this is all HER fault?!?!?" Wufei screamed in surprise, roughly pulling off the blankets and getting out of bed. "SHE did this?!?"

"Wufei, it's not her fault," Quatre stepped in. "She—"

"It IS her fault!" Wufei cried glaring at Ucchan. "That women always causes trouble!!"

"Wufei. That's enough."

He stopped yelling when he heard Trowa speak, his tone of voice more commanding than usual. Trowa looked down at Little Ucchan, who had hugged onto his arm tighter when Wufei began to yell at her. "It was an accident," he reminded him.

"Tch," Wufei snorted and looked away, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least he's back," Kayura muttered under her breath.

At that moment, Mia had walked into the room after dealing with the situation downstairs. "I assume that we're all done with the explanations."

Quatre nodded. "But we still haven't decided on what to do now."

Mia smiled mischievously. "Well, unfortunately I have to run a few errands. Not to mention cook all of you lunch and dinner, so my hands are tied."

Kayura, soon catching on, had a smile of her own. "And I have to help Ucchan with her research. And also get a few things in the Nether Realm for the antidote so…"

"Wait a minute!!" Duo cut in. "You're not suggesting that WE watch over those brats are you?!"

"Thank you sooooo much for understanding Duo!!" Kayura cried, patting him on the back. 

"No!! I absolutely refuse!!" Wufei yelled. "We're warriors, not babysitters!!"

"So are you saying that taking care of children is degrading to a 'warrior' such as yourself?" Mia asked with a crossed look.

"Of course it is!! It's a wom—" Wufei suddenly shut his mouth after receiving three deadly glares from the girls, deciding it to be wise not to finish his sentence. 

"I think we should help out you guys," Quatre said.

"No way Quatre!!"

"But Duo, it seems like you and Wufei are the only ones who oppose this."

It was true since Trowa and Heero didn't object. But… they didn't say they agreed either. Hell, they haven't even spoken yet!!

"Trowa! Heero! For once in your life, SAY SOMETHING!!!" Duo cried.

"I wouldn't mind helping out."

Duo sighed. "That's NOT what I wanted to hear Trowa!"

"You can't make us," Wufei said firmly. 

"Fine Wufei," Kayura said. "I guess you're not _capable_ of doing a lowly women's job."

That struck a definite nerve, causing Wufei to flinch. "Woman! I—"

"You _don't_ want to do it Wufei? Or you _can't_ handle it?" Kayura asked.

Letting out a deep breath, he stepped down. "Alright. I'll help."

"Man Wufei," Duo said, sympathetically patting him on the back. "They really nailed you there."

"And I suppose you're not going to help Duo?" Mia asked.

"Hey, taking care of children is not my thing."

"I guess I have no choice then," Mia sighed. "We'll have to just find another way for you to repay the debt you owe me."

"The—the what?"

"Let's see… " Mia began to absently count on her fingers the number of expenses she had to pay that were directly (or indirectly) caused by Duo. "Probably a good 400 for extra food expenses. Not to mention 100 for the broken windows from playing baseball outside…the broken door hinges… that's about 50 each…"

"Okay!!" Duo cried after having had heard enough. "You win! I'll do it!"

"Good," Mia said with a triumphant smile. But then she remembered the last Gundam pilot standing at the corner of the room. 

"Heero-san. What about you?" she asked, causing everyone else to divert their attention to the pilot of the legendary Wing Zero.

There was a long pause before he answered.

"Mission… accepted."


End file.
